Movie ending rewrite: Halice in Wonderland
by Dreamwriter116
Summary: In the 2010 movie, Alice leaves Wonderland to go back to her world. having hated this ending, I wrote a new one, that specifically focuses on Alice and the Hatter. Will Alice stay in wonderland? and if she does, what would happen to her family back home?
1. Chapter 1

This is my ending to the movie, Alice in Wonderland (2010) I picked up right after the White Queen handed Alice the vial or purple liquid that would take her home. She is looking at it and thinking if she will go home or not…..

"You could stay you know," a voice interrupted. A wonderfully familiar voice Alice knew could only belong to the Hatter." What an idea," Alice whispered. She turned around to face him. His clothes were torn and streaked with dirt; Slash marks were cut into his coat, which was missing two of its buttons, the last button dangling loosely on its thread. His hat was tilted slightly on his head, his auburn red hair now matted and tangled. Alice felt a smile creep on her face as she thought about the possibility. "What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea." She looked up into the Hatter's eyes, and found them gleaming with hope. She could stay, the thought was so tempting. But she thought back to her world, her life, her family. Her life back in her world may not have been perfect, but she found it hard to leave it all behind. Torn between her duty to her family and her love for the Hatter, Alice found herself at a loss for words. "But I can't, I..I..I couldn't possibly,…" She stuttered, stumbling over her words, still lost in the Hatter's eyes. The Hatter slowly steeped closer and closer to her until he was only a mere foot in front of her face. " I,…I…" Alice managed to get out. The Hatter slowly reached his hand up to caress her check, a small longing smile still on his face. Alice, embarrassed, looked down at her feet. The Hatter took his finger and tilted her chin up to face him. "Alice," he whispered. That face, his voice, his gentle touch, so familiar, so comforting. "I must be mad," Alice whispered. "Yes, I'm afraid so, your completely bonkers," the Hatter replied, "But don't you? All the best people are…." Alice felt herself leaning in to meet him until their lips touched and she found herself kissing him back, tossing the vial to the side and wrapping her arms around his neck. But there was still one more question in the back of her head. "Hatter," she said, pulling away suddenly," You asked me before why a raven was like a writing desk. Why is it?" The Hatter laughed. "You know, I haven't the slightest idea," and with that he pulled her back into his arms and returned to kissing her. At that moment, Alice knew she was home. She was finally where she was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, I have been out of reach of a computer for a while. But now I am back, and prior your requests I have written another chapter to the story! Lol let me know what you think, and feel free to give any constructive criticism too! I am sorry it's so short, but with this as a start, I have set it up so it can go one of two directions. Should it be random events in their life or should I make it into an actually story, with a plot line? Please let me know in your reply! Thanks, and enjoy **

The first thing I feel before I open my eyes is the sun. Its warm rays beat down on my face, leaving me with pleasant warmth running through m skin. Sleepily, I rolled over in bed. Blindly running my hands over the mattress, I realized someone was missing, the hatter. Frowning, I opened my eyes and pulled myself up into sitting position. What could he be up to? As I pulled the covers off me, my ring caught the sun just right, and the diamond began to sparkle. I smiled. It had bed one month since Frabjous Day, one month since my wedding day, and one month into my happily ever after.

Slowly I got up and headed over to my door, but I stopped at my desk. There it lay as it had for the past month, the parchment still black and the quill pen still laying at its side. "_Why bother?" _my mind told me. _"No words will come, you'll be wasting your time."_ Part of me agreed. I longed to run out and find the Hatter, to lie in his arms and will all the thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't; I had to do this. Quickly, and before I could change my mind, I ran over to the chair and sat down. With my hands shaking I grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink. At first nothing came to me. Words had deserted my mind and my hands had forgotten how to shape the letters. "Come on Alice, do this for dad," I told myself. Then I began to write.

_Dear Mother and Margret,_

_I am sorry I cannot be there to tell you this in person, so I send this letter along with my deepest apologies. Hamish Is not my choice, fore he does not love me, nor I love him. I know I have become a burden with my wild thoughts and actions and choices, but I cannot change. You will not believe me if I told you where I am and what has happened since I left, but know this. I am safe and well. This world I am in truly is a wonderland! You may call me mad, and I guess that is true, but I have gotten married. My husband is sweet, kind, and just as crazy about me as I am about him. Tis a funny thing, love, always found in the strangest of places at the strangest of times. I do not know if I will be able to see you again, for you see it is very hard to get back from where I am. But I send my love, and wish your wellbeing every night. Send Haymish my apologies, and tell him it wouldn't have worked out anyways. Margret, my dear sister, keep a close eye on that husband of yours, he does not deserve a girl as wonderful as you. Mother, you and Father have raised me well, and I thank you for giving me a good start. I will write again soon and egarly await your reply. Leave your letter out by that old rabbit hold in the garden and it will get to me, tis best you do not ask how or why. So this is my farewell, know that I am finally home. _

_With Love, Alice_

By the time I was finished, my eyes were welling up with tears. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I would fight the jabberwocky a million times before having to do this, if I had the choice. But I did not regret my decision, I never would. I belonged here, this was my home now. Folding up the letter and laying the pen aside, I walked out the door to go find the Hatter. Of course, I found him in the kitchen, making tea. He smiled when he saw me, but noticing my blotchy eyes he frowned. Eyeing the letter in my hands, he walked over and gave me a big hug and kissed me gently on the forehead. He knew it what it was, and understood what I was going through. It was done, the burden of the letter was now gone, and I could finish my life with him in Wonderland.


	3. Undecided questions, WRITERSBLOCK!

Sorry I had to make it come to this, but I can't go on until I get a reply on my latest chapter. I cant go on because I have writers block, lol I stated this in chapter two. If someone could please answer my question that would be great! The question is at the top of chapter 2, in bold. Thanks, and I will post the real chapter three when I figure out where this story is going. If I do not get a reply, I will be forced to discontinue the story, do to having had the events for the remainder of it undecided. Thanks,

Dreamwriter116


End file.
